Rosa Vermelha
by Noel Fair
Summary: Ino sente algo forte por um rapaz será esse amor correspondido? Ler para ver...


**OI!!**

**Trago-vos uma fic de InoGaara**

**Espero que gostem**

**-------------------------------------------------------****-****-****--****---------------****----****--------//--------------****---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rosa Vermelha**

Ino:

"O meu nome é Ino Yamanaka, tenho neste momento 18 anos. Continuo a viver em Konoha na esperança que um certo rapaz me venha buscar. Acho que ainda vou ter de esperar muito para ele descobrir que eu existo e que vivo à espera de algo que nunca se irá realizar. Acho que vou passar aqui o resto da minha vida. Como o meu pai diz, eu já tenho idade para casar e se não arranjar um noivo rápido ele mesmo arranja um noivo para mim. Mas será que ele não percebe que o meu coração já tem dono? Um dono que eu escondo de todos, por todos o acharem um monstro. Mas ele não é um monstro, ele é uma "pequena" criança a precisar de amor e carinho. A criança que eu amo, a criança que eu quero proteger e amar."

Sakura: Hey! Ino acorda!

Ino: Hã?

Sakura: Em que é que estavas a pensar, Ino-porca-chan?

Ino: Em nada ora!

Sakura olha-a como se tentasse perceber o que ia na cabeça dela.

Sakura: mentirosa!

Ino:... Mas que raio tens tu a ver com isso?!

Sakura: Tá bom! Tá bom!

Ino: Então que queres daqui, testuda?

Sakura: uma flor... para o meu Sasuke-kun... – disse para tentar aborrecer Ino, coisa que não resultou.

Ino: sério? Escolhe então...

Sakura pensa: estranho... que se passa com ela?

Sakura: eu não sei... ajuda-me – fazendo uns olhinhos fofos.

Ino: já te declaras-te a ele?

Sakura: bem... não...

Ino: levanta-se e vai até às flores hmm... que tal uma tulipa vermelha? – sorri – elas simbolizam uma declaração de amor...

Sakura: achas que me vai ajudar?

Ino: tenho a certeza... vá vai lá! – diz sorrindo.

Sakura: paga-lhe obrigada amiga! – sai da loja.

Ino: só eu é que não vou ter um final feliz... volta a sentar-se atrás do balcão

Shikamaru: entra na loja Oi Ino...

Ino: Olá... que vieste cá fazer? Ver a tua querida amiga atrás do balcão a vender magnificas flores?

Shikamaru: é por isso que não arranjas namorado! És muito problemática...

Ino: vá diz lá o que queres...

Shikamaru: uma flor oras... o que vinha eu aqui fazer...

Ino: deixa-me adivinhar... para a Temari...

Shikamaru: é...

Ino:... volta a levantar-se e vai até ele alguma em especial?

Shikamaru: nem por isso... que me dizes...?

Ino: olha para as flores hmm... o cravo vermelho... acho perfeito para vocês...

Shikamaru: fazes-me um arranjo... é k ela hoje faz anos... e...

Ino: claro sorri e vai fazer o arranjo

Shikamaru:... E tu? Uma rosa não era boa...?

Ino: olha-o como?

Shikamaru:... que problemática... Tá na cara que tu gostas dele...

Ino: se tá mesmo diz lá que é...

Shikamaru: Gaara...

de repente

Gaara: chamas-te?

Ino: não o olha e continua a fazer o arranjo de flores para o Shikamaru

Shikamaru: é... tava a comentar se também irias comprar uma flor para a tua irmã...

Gaara: é vou... olha para as flores... se calhar uma Rosa de cor Rosa... já que ela significa amizade, gratidão e carinho Olha Ino que se encontra surpresa O que foi? Porque me olhas desse jeito?

Ino: é que... sabes bastante sobre flores... sorri

Gaara: o suficiente...

Ino:... Aqui tá Shikamaru sorri e entrega um arranjo perfeito para ele e vai até Gaara então... vai as rosas?

Gaara:... apenas acena positivamente

Ino: quantas? baixa-se para pegar as flores

Gaara:... 4 devem chegar...

Ino: queres... arranjo? levanta-se com as rosas na mão

Gaara: sim...

Ino pensa: sempre tão frio... começa a fazer o arranjo de flores

Shikamaru: deixa o dinheiro no balcão obrigado Ino... Vejo-te na tua casa Gaara (1) sai

Ino:...

Gaara:

"Porque ela não me olha? Parece que me evita... porque não a consigo tirar da cabeça?! Ela não deve gostar muito de mim... afinal quem é que vai gostar de um monstro... aprendi tanto sobre flores para a impressionar... mas parece que só durou pouco tempo. Ela é linda mesmo. Parece ter uma pele tão suave... eu dava tudo para poder tocar-lhe como os seus amigos... uma frase que mostrasses que ela gostava de mim era o suficiente para que eu lhe mostrar que eu também a amo... A vida é complicada mesmo... olho-a nos olhos... amo perder-me neles... aquele azul intenso... parece o céu..."

Ino: Gaara... chamava pela 3ª vez

Gaara: hmm...

Ino: já acabei... sorri

Gaara:... olha o arranjo floral nas mãos dela... murmura perfeito...

Ino: o que disses-te?

Gaara: nada... paga e começa a andar até à saída

Ino: porque és tão frio?

Gaara: olha-a não tenho motivos para deixar de o ser...

Ino: e... porque não o arranjas?

Gaara: eu já o arranjei... mas não consigo na mesma...

Ino: não faz mal... gosto de ti assim... arregala os olhos ao perceber o que disse

Gaara:... gostas?

Ino: é... ligeiramente corada

Gaara: eu também... de costas para ela

Ino: s-sério?

Gaara: é...

Ino:... bem... isso é bom... ou não é?

Gaara: depende...

Ino:... olha-o

Gaara: o teu amor pode não ser igual ao meu...

Ino: e... qual é o teu amor em relação a mim?

Gaara: é como uma rosa...

Ino: vermelha ou rosa?

Gaara: rosa é só com os meus irmãos... contigo... é vermelha...

Ino: Gaara... eu...

Gaara: vai ter comigo esta noite à minha casa... lá dizes-me a resposta, tá?

Ino: ok...

Gaara: sai

Ino:

" Ele gosta de mim como uma rosa vermelha, a rosa da paixão e desejo... uma linda e simples rosa é capaz de mostrar todo o amor dele por mim... uma Rosa Vermelha..."

Gaara:

" Sim... acabei de lhe dizer tudo o que me ia na alma... sinceramente nem o significado da rosa pode dizer o quanto a amo... mas o meu orgulho não permite dizer mais do que isso... só espero não me desiludir esta noite..."

À noite em casa do Gaara

Shikamaru: parabéns meu amor...

Temari: é linda Shika-kun... muito obrigada! beija-o

Gaara: tosse de propósito fazendo-a olhar para si toma aí...

Temari: compras-te para mim?

Gaara: é... qual o espanto? Afinal és minha irmã...

Temari: Gaara... abraça-o

Gaara: olha em direcção à porta e vê Ino olhando para ele e sorrindo... tenho de ir... afasta-se da sua irmã e caminha até ela Oi...

Ino: Oi... ligeiramente corada

Gaara: tás linda... vem...

Ino: segue-o

no Jardim

Gaara:... senta-se na relva

Ino: senta-se ao seu lado

Gaara: então... o que sentes realmente por mim?

Ino: bem... é difícil explicar... quando te vejo... sinto o meu coração a bater mais rápido, quanto te vais embora imploro aos deuses para que não vás, quero que estejas sempre ao pé de mim, que nunca me deixes só, que me dês carinho... eu simplesmente quero que estejas ao meu lado para todo o sempre Gaara...

Gaara: dá um meio sorriso eu também... olha-a eu também quero estar perto de ti para todo o sempre... aproxima o seu rosto do dela e beija-a com carinho.

Ino:

" Os seus lábios são tão frios... mas tão bons... se eu pudesse ficava assim para todo o sempre!"

separam-se

Gaara: uma rosa vermelha não chega para mostrar o que sinto por ti...

Ino: mas foi a rosa vermelha que nos juntou...

Gaara: é...

Ino: encosta a cabeça ao ombro dele vamos ser felizes para sempre...

Gaara: até haver algum pirralho que nos infernize a vida...

Ino: ri-se os nossos pirralhos...

Gaara: abraça-a

3 anos depois

Gaara corria atrás de um rapaz com cerca de 2 anos e meio enquanto Ino se ria dele segurando uma pequena criança no colo.

Gaara: seu... vem aqui Yuki (2)!

Ino: Hoshi (3) o teu pai e o teu irmão não mudam mesmo ri-se

The End

– Casa dele pois eles tinham comprado uma casa em Konoha para que Temari pudesse vir ver o seu amado.

– Yuki significa felicidade

– Hoshi significa estrela.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**espero que tenham gostado!**

**Peço desculpa se tiver algum erro.**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Nitah **


End file.
